Desires and Decisions
by Rolyat Eivyf
Summary: Cynder's past love comes back to ask for her commitment as a mate. But much has passed between then and now. Cynder is forced to choose between who she loves and who she wants. I know, not original but I wanted to give it a go. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, I know, cliche, but I wanted to see what I could do with it. So, here it is. :D_

* * *

Cynder awoke with Spyro's paw over hers and his tail entwined with her own. She sighed. Life could not be better. After years of being controlled, of being used, it felt good to be loved. Honestly and truly loved. Spyro shifted in his sleep, but his neither paw nor tail moved from hers. Gently she extracted her paw from under his, and removed her tail from his grasp. He stirred, but did not wake. She kissed his jaw gently, and made her way to the mess hall to retrieve his breakfast.

She jogged down the hall, stretching her wings as her joints popped and stretched. She prepared to turn left, down the hall, but ran directly into a wall of gold and black scales. She, and the wall of scales, knocked horns and tumbled to the ground. A dull thudding in her head seemed to be her only injuries. She jumped to her feet, teeth bared.

She found herself looking into a pair of liquid gold eyes, outlined by deep black scales that tinted gold in the light. She growled, not recognizing the dragon.

"Watch it," she growled. She made to walk past the alien dragon, but was stopped short as he stepped in her path. "Move," she warned icily.

The gold and black dragon looked crestfallen. "Cynder, you don't remember me?" He asked with disappointment heavy in his words.

"Cynder, Cynder, Cynder, how typical of you not to recognize us," a feral, female voice crooned from around the corner.

Suddenly it clicked. She could never forget that voice. "Chaos?" She recalled, bitter resentment coated her every syllable.

A lithe, snake-like dragon appeared beside the male. Her scales glittered several different hues of red and pink. She looked much like Cynder in everything but color. Her blazing yellow eyes gave her a wild presence that no one dared to challenge. Except Malefor. A long, angry red scar ran from her wing joint all the way to her hip-bone. A mild example of what happened to those who dared to defy the Dark Master. Chaos smirked, proud to have made a lasting impression in Cynder's memory.

"Don't you remember Arson?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Arson…" Cynder repeated, narrowing her eyes in thought.

Cynder was still working up fuzzy images in her mind when someone's mouth pressed against her own. For an instant she thought of Spyro, but discarded that thought immediately. This was not how Spyro kissed her. Yet she remembered the feeling, and it brought a cold ice into her veins. Arson.

She jerked back. Arson stared back at her hopefully. He was smiling, but it didn't touch his eyes. He looked…very sad.

"Arson," Cynder said, her mind far away from where she stood.

In a cave, alone, at night; a forbidden place. A dragon, a kiss, a forgotten love. The one thing they thought Malefor couldn't take away. But he had.

_Arson_.

Cynders heart beat unevenly as she stared into his topaz eyes. _Ooh_, she groaned inwardly, _what am I going to tell Spyro?_

"Miss me?" He asked innocently.

Cynder just stared, in disbelief at her old comrades. "Why are you two here?" She asked, her heart still thumping to an awkward beat.

Chaos giggled. "May I?" She asked Arson.

Arson frowned, but nodded.

"I'm here because I have nowhere else to go, and since there's no Dark Master to serve anymore I figure it's about time to start looking for a mate to settle down with," she paused, "On the other hand, he's chasing old embers and is here for you."

Cynder blinked. She had not expected that.

Chaos continued. "Now, I tried explaining to him you were with the savior of the realms, but he is in denial. I figured you could set him straight though," she said sounding bored.

With that, Chaos turned and padded into the mess hall, leaving Cynder alone to face Arson. He sighed, looking ashamed.

"Cynder," he began. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, that feeling is mutual."

He chuckled, but sobered quickly. "It's true though, isn't it?" He asked.

"About Spyro?"

"Yes."

Cynder sighed. "It is. I love him, Arson." She said awkwardly.

Arson nodded stiffly. "I love you Cynder. I've never hidden that from you, and I won't now." He said boldly.

"Arson that doesn't change—"

"I know it doesn't change anything, Cyn', but gives you the option. I love you, and I know somewhere in here," he gestured to the center of Cynder's chest, "I know you must love me too."

"Well, don't ease into it or anything," Cynder said sarcastically. "It was nice seeing you again, Arson."

She turned to run back to her room, but Arson caught her tail with his. He traced her jaw line with his claw. "Just know you have options, you don't have to love him." His voice was wistful.

Cynder bristled. "I'll choose whom I chose to love thank you very much! You can't just burst back into my life after ten years and expect me to drop everything for you," she said hotly.

Arsons expression looked pained. "Let's remember who left who here." He said.

Cynder slapped away Arson's paw and yanked her tail free of the black dragon's, and ran much faster than necessary back to hers and Spyro's room. She burst into tears as she entered the room, and launched into bed beside Spyro.

Spyro awoke with a jolt, bleary eyed and confused. Cynder couldn't stop the anger-fueled tears that slid down her face. Her past, her pain, everything Spyro had helped her bury had just kissed her in the face, literally.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried, startled, wrapping his wing around her shaking body. "What is wrong with you? What happened?"

Cynder struggled for composure. "S-spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" She cried, burying her face in his side.

Spyro made a face. "Why? What did you do?" He asked.

"Cynder."

Both Cynder and Spyro turned to face the voice, but only Cynder knew who they would see. The black dragon stepped into the earth walled room tentatively, keeping a keen, golden eye on the purple dragon.

"Arson," Cynder said, hastily wiping away her tears, "What do you want now?"

"I heard you crying, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Arson said softly.

Cynder snorted. "You might have considered my feelings a little bit earlier."

Spyro launched from the bed. "Who are you?" He growled.

Arson picked up his front foot, like he was going to step back, but left it suspended in mid air. He cocked a speculative brow at Spyro. "I'm her oldest and bestest friend!" He exclaimed sardonically.

Spyro scowled. "Yeah, sure looks like it," he replied.

"Spyro—"

"Get. Out." Spyro growled through clenched teeth. "Now."

Arson smirked. "Make me," he said.

Cynder rolled her eyes.

Spyro poised to tackle Arson, but Cynder positioned herself between the two males. "No, Spyro, he is an old friend. He's…he's not why I was crying. Arson is an old ally from the dark ages," Cynder said, shuddering slightly at the memory.

Spyro wasn't convinced.

"Yeah purple boy, I was her first." Arson said proudly.

Spyro's claws dug into the dirt floor. "What do you mean by 'her first'? He demanded.

"Arson stop it!" Cynder snapped.

Arson smiled bitterly. "Just remember this _Spyro_, I loved her first, which means I'll have always loved her the most," he said evenly.

Spyro saw red. "I'll kill you," Spyro said, shaking with restraint, "If you don't leave _now._"

Cynder sighed. "Please, Spyro, Arson, don't do this!" Her voice pitched over their names. "Spyro, love, we can talk about this! I'll explain, just don't be stupid."

Arson looked directly into Cynders eyes. "Do you love me?" He asked stiffly.

Cynder glared. "This is neither the time nor the place for that." She snapped.

_Why so defensive? _Her mind jested.

_Because I do._ She answered herself bitterly.

Arson grunted. "I knew it, you never forgot me," he said softly.

Arson's mouth crashed down onto Cynders, kissing her desperately, almost violently. Cynder grabbed his horns and yanked, trying to separate his face from hers, but her wrapped his forearm around her neck, pushing them impossibly closer. Cynder paused, closing her eyes, waiting for the kiss to be over, but it wasn't. His mouth felt right against hers, natural. Not like Spyro, who was always gentle, careful. Arson held back nothing, and his kiss felt like…like going home. Suddenly Cynders left cheek felt like it had exploded, her jaw snapping to the side.

She screamed, and fell to the floor, her head spinning like a top. Black paws helped her up, and it was Arson's voice that asked if she was okay, and it was his tail that steadied her. Had Spyro just…?

"Don't touch her!" Spyro's voice boiled with anger.

Arson lurched like he was going to fall, but recovered smoothly and remained on his feet. Cynder, however, was knocked down again, her head still spinning from the assault.

"Why did you hit her you dumbass? I kissed her, so if you're going to hit somebody, hit me!"

"Don't fight," Cynder murmured.

Despite her request, Cynder heard the loud snap of claw against scale, telling her that Spyro had taken Arson up on his offer. Could they be anymore immature about this? Cynder swung her tail, catching Spyro in the chest with the blunt edge of her scythe. It knocked him off balance.

Cynder gathered herself and moved away from Arson. He stared at her, his golden eyes bright with worry and amusement. She rolled her jaw, testing the pain. It hurt, a lot. She met Spyro's gaze, it was icy, his amethyst eyes ablaze with betrayal.

"You're an ass, Spyro, you know that? A real first class ass," she shot at him. "Arson is my friend, and he will always be. If you can't control your stupid pride then you might as well kiss this 'us' good-bye."

Spyro looked burnt out by her comment, he looked away, shamefaced. "He kissed you! How did you expect me to react? I mean—"

"Yeah Spyo," she injected pointedly. "_He _kissed _me_. So why am I the one with the throbbing jaw here?"

Spyro's face clouded. "I didn't see much resistance on your behalf."

_True_.

"I didn't _have_ time to react! I didn't realize what was happening until you hit me!" She shot back.

_Lies._

Arson smirked. "Felt like you knew what you were doing." He said.

"Zip it, Arson!"

"I agree with the jackass," Spyro muttered.

Cynder groaned. "Thanks for bringing hell back into my world, Arson, thanks a lot."

Arson looked seriously burnt by that. "I'm sorry Cynder I—"

"No, just go, please. Just, just get out and let me think."

"Think about what!?" Spyro demanded.

"Think about this, him, us! About ME for once! I'm staying somewhere else tonight…away from you!" She shot Spyro a livid glare.

Spyro was mortified. "Why? Cyn' you have all day to cool off I really don't think that's necessary…"

"I think I can decide what's necessary for me, Spyro! I _can_ function without you. I don't need you shadowing my every doing!" She snarled.

"You can stay with me?" Arson offered casually. He saw the looks both dragons gave him, and quickly added, "Chaos will be there, too. You can bunk with her."

"Absolutely not!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Sure, Arson, I'd love to spend the night with you guys." Cynder said defiantly. She shot a dark smirk at Spyro. "It is very nice of you to offer. Chaos and I have a lot to catch up on."

Twenty minutes later Cynder was dragging a mat and blanket into Arson's room. Arson followed her, feeling awkward that he wasn't helping with something. He felt very . . . awkward.

Cynder paused in the middle of the room. The only additional bedding was Arsons in the corner. "I thought you said Chaos was staying here to." She turned and looked accusingly at Arson.

He smiled innocently. "Sorry, I thought it was the only way to get you out of there," he said.

Cynder smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "I appreciate your concern, but he's not as bad as he's made himself look." She turned away, rolling her eyes. _Men._

Arson walked to her, his eyes tight. He placed his paw over hers, leaning in to look at her jaw. "He has quite a swing," he said lowly.

Cynder rolled her eyes again. "He could have been more graceful about the whole thing, yeah."

"I can't believe he. . ." His words dried up in his mouth.

Cynder turned her face away. "Arson…"

"I would have killed him for this back then." Arson said quietly, holding her face in his paw.

"I love him," she said lamely. "But…" Her voice trailed off, her face etched in pain.

This can't be happening! She hated this. She was hurting them. Both of them. Why had Arson decided to be noble now?

"But what?" He asked quietly.

She smiled weakly. "You can rip his jaw off now and I wouldn't care." She said, a little animation returning to her features.

Arson sighed. "But you would care in the morning. You love him, remember?" He meant it as a joke, but her jaw set, and her features turned stony again.

When she didn't answer right away, he turned her face so he could see her eyes. She stared up at him, her eyes wide with shame, and distant longing.

"But I never forgot you," she said softly, "And I want you."

Arson frowned. "You make that sound like a bad thing." He said.

Cynder shivered. "Please give me some time to think…" She muttered.

Arson nodded and stepped back, allowing her freedom to leave, which she did, forcing herself not to run.

The cold hard truth was that Cynder did love Arson. There was no doubt. Every fiber of her being wanted him more than she had ever wanted Spyro, and she was ashamed. Spyro was her best friend, her confident, her lover, and her comfort. When Malefor was defeated, she and Spyro had been through so much.

Spyro had struck her, and it hurt, but the pain had seeped far deeper than the flesh. She had hit Spyro before, but she had never struck him out of anger. It didn't seem morally sound to her. Her heart bristled a little. It had been inappropriate for Arson to kiss her in front of Spyro, but why had he unleashed his anger on _her_? If he really loved her like she thought she loved him…how could he have? Spyro had always been her protector…now what was she supposed to think?

--

Arson sat silently in his room, clinging to Cynders words.

_And still want you._

He couldn't believe it. He had come after her with only a wisp of a dream that she would still love him, God that she would even remember him! Of course he had shown up and put up the bald faced truth right away. He had come back for her, and he was going to fight for that love. He had not suspected competition, however, with her past being what it was and all.

The purple dragon, the prophecy hero. He growled at the thought of the purple nuisance. How could his dark mistress have fallen for the ultimate light dragon? It didn't make any sense at all to him, then again, not much about Cynder made sense to him. But it pulled at his heart that she had been able to forget him; that Spyro had been enough to make him fade into a horrible past.

"Arson."

The gold and black dragon looked up, startled out of his thoughts. Spyro stood in the doorway to his room, still looking shamefaced. Arson stood stiffly, his feelings for Cynder building a wall of distaste between him and the other male dragon. He doubted there would ever be an inch of neutral ground between them.

"What do you want, Spyro?" Arson asked tersely.

"Cynder here?"

"Does it look like she's here?"

Spyro shook his head. "Do you know where she is?" He asked a touch impatiently.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you? So you can hit her some more?" Arson snapped viciously.

Spyro winced at his words. "I don't know what past you and Cynder had, but she loves me now, you're just a dying ember that has burned a hole in her already shattered heart. So don't act like she's yours to take care of." Spyro replied in a hollow voice.

Arson's heart flipped. Those words hurt. "I don't know where she is, Spyro. Get out."

Spyro nodded, and backed out of the doorway, looking smug.

Arson sighed and prayed to the ancestors.

_Cynder, please don't think too long…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so, this is the finale. Please read and review. :D Some mild language. Oh, and since I didn't say it before Spyro and Cynder and (C) to Krome Studios, but I own Arson and Chaos. Enjoy._

* * *

Cynder made her way along the garden path. It seemed she had no more tears to cry after about ten minutes. Her conflicting emotions were building a pointed armor around her heart, locking the angry tears inside. Part of her loved Spyro and would die if she left him, but greater part of her, however, wanted ever so badly to go back to Arson. So it was a matter of which part of herself she could live without. How much of her heart was she willing sacrifice for love's sake?

"Cynder!" Spyro's voice called from somewhere behind her.

She scowled to herself and kept walking. She had not the slightest desire to speak to him right then. Her jaw still throbbed painfully from his punch. A few minutes later she heard his footfalls, and knew she was going to have to face him right then whether she was ready or not.

She sighed deeply.

"Cynder," Spyro called, bursting from the vegetation to her right. As soon as his eyes met hers he wrapped her in his forelegs, pressing his muzzle against her face. "I thought you were gone."

"Spyro, ow," she muttered in a flat voice.

He let her go. "Cynder I…I'm sorry…"

Cynder stared at him. "Is that all?" she asked sarcastically. He stared back her with a blank expression. She sighed, and started walking down the path again. "That's the worst apology ever, Spyro."

"Then tell me how to do it right!" he called, jogging to catch up.

"Spyro, right now, you can fuck off, because nothing you say is going to help this situation."

Spyro stopped in his tracks. Cynder kept walking, feeling somewhat better at having expelled some pent up frustration. Spyro stared after her, but did not follow. _Good_, she thought. He deserves to sweat this one out. And he had better think of something good, because the odds were not in his favor this time.

--

Spyro stormed back into the temple. How could she say that to him? After all they'd done, all they'd been through, and she tells him to fuck off! What stupid state of incoherence had possessed her to say that to him!? Spyro stopped short.

_Arson_.

Spyro blasted into Arson's room. Arson looked up, surprised, then closed the book he had been skimming. The two dragons stared each other down for several seconds.

"What?" Arson finally asked.

"What have you filled her head with, Arson? What have you told her?" Spyro blurted angrily.

Arson shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Spyro shook with fury. "She told me to fuck off when I apologized. Now, forgive me if I've messed up, but that doesn't sound like the Cynder I know," he ground out.

Arson feigned a thoughtful expression. "Now, forgive me if I've misunderstood, but, uh, weren't you the one who punched your girlfriend just a little bit ago? And if I'm not mistaken about that, then why would you be surprised when she told you to back off?" he asked pleasantly.

Spyro sputtered, faltered, and then stormed out of the room.

Arson opened the book again, smirking to himself.

--

Cynder reentered the temple an hour later. Her temper in check and her face feeling a little less tender, she made her way to Spyro's room. Guilt nibbled at her, making her feel slightly embarrassed to have exploded at Spyro earlier. Maybe all those feelings had just been an overreaction to the blow. Spyro loved her. Perhaps he had been right; she didn't need a whole day and night to cool off over this little scuffle. She sighed. It would all depend on his handling this situation.

She entered their room purposefully, her head held high. Spyro was lying on their bed, his chin on his paws. He watched her enter, and then averted his eyes to the floor. _Good_, Cynder thought, _at least he feels something for what he did._ She stopped in the center of the room and settled down onto her hind quarters. She stared at Spyro for a long moment. When he did not respond, she approached him.

She tapped his muzzle with her claw. "Spyro?" she asked. He did not look at her. "Spyro, I'm sorry I said what I did, I was angry." Silence. "Can you really blame me?"

Spyro pulled his face away stared at the floor. "I can, and I do," he said, his voice flat.

Cynder jerked, surprised. "What?" she asked.

Spyro turned his amethyst eyes on her. "I don't believe I stuttered, Cynder." he replied unrepentantly.

Cynder could feel the tears forming again. "Spyro how could you say that to me? I am trying to apologize—"

"No, you're not, Cynder, you're not. You don't feel bad for what you said to me! You want to be with another dragon, you just don't want to leave this, what we worked so hard to build, broken! And you know what? I don't forgive you, ever.. I thought we had something, Cyn', but obviously I was wrong. You want something I'll never be," he said ruefully, turning his face away once more.

Cynder was shaking with irritation. "Spyro, please, listen to me, I—"

"Don't, Cynder," he said evenly, "You don't, so just don't say it to make me feel better. Go be with him, you obviously don't want me anymore."

"If you can say that at this point then obviously whatever I thought we had doesn't exist! How could you think I would drop you at the first sight of an old lover?" she demanded.

_You were just ready to a little while ago, silly girl_, her conscience reminded her.

"I can see what you want, Cynder, just leave me in peace. You don't have to lie to yourself anymore."

"You will never know how wrong you are," she said weakly before sprinting out of the room. Spyro turned to watch her go, but did not attempt to stop her.

But then, _was_ he wrong?

--

Arson paced his room. Was she okay? Had Spyro found her? Was she really considering leaving Spyro for him? Could his luck be that brilliant? His thoughts raced, and the more he thought, the more excited he became. He knew the more he hoped the harder he could be crushed, but he couldn't help it. Chaos strode into the room, looking bored.

"What are you all happy about?" Chaos asked, standing just inside the doorway.

Arson frowned. "_Was_ happy," he corrected. "What do you want?"

Chaos made a face. "Well sorry to rain on your private party_, your highness_." She said sarcastically.

Arson smiled. "You should be. Any luck finding the man of your dreams?" he asked casually.

Chaos's normally stone face softened. "My past isn't easily overlooked apparently," she said lowly.

Arson felt for her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Any luck at your end?"

"No, well, possibly.."

"She's leaving the Savior for you? Really?" Chaos asked dubiously.

"I'm not sure, honestly. She told me she loved me."

Chaos's face hardened again. "Well I'm glad the weather is so nice on your side of the fence. Mind sharing?" she asked.

"I—Cynder!" Arson called as the black dragoness raced down the hall. "Wait!"

Chaos barely had time to step out of the way before Arson barreled past, sliding across the hall and into the wall before bolting down the hall after Cynder..

He hadn't seen which way she had turned at the end of the hall. He shouted in frustration. He didn't have time to think as he sprinted down the hall to the left, praying silently that she had come this way. After a few minutes he ended up in the garden. He stopped, panting, and listened. Nothing. He looked to the sky. The mid-afternoon sun blasted his eyes, but he did not look away; his eyes welled up. Finally he had to, because the light was making it impossible to see anyways. He blinked away the sun from behind his lids and took flight. It would be easier to see from up there.

"Cynder!" he called, pumping his wings against a light breeze. "Cynder!"

There was no answer. He scanned the ground again. Still nothing, and he groaned. Maybe she had gone the other way. He turned his eyes to the sky once more, and then he saw her; a black dot, over a mile away already, and shrinking. He flipped in the air and sped after her.

--

Cynder barreled to the ground, angrier than she had ever felt before. Somehow, his words, the words of rejection, did not trigger the chagrin she had expected. In fact, one part of her wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out, the other half of her, however, wanted to accept what he had said and run with it. That wasn't natural.

She paced angrily. She loved Spyro. She knew she did. Why was that being put to trial _now_?

_Because he's not the only one you love._

Spyro's words echoed in her mind. _"You can stop lying to yourself now."_

The thought brought her up short. Anger faded into guilt, which then shifted to loss. She loved two dragons, both with their equal ups and downs. She stared at the ground for several moments, mulling over why one would best the other. She could think of no reason why..

"Damn them!" she screamed, shredding the ground with her claws.

The only reason she could think of to choose one over the other was because she loved one more than the other. It was the only way. The answer was immediately clear. The decision had been painstakingly simple. She found herself wishing it had been harder. She now knew which part of her heart she could live without.

--

The sun glinted gold off of Arson's sleek body as he raced through the sky above the forest. He pumped his wings hard. He had heard her scream, once, in what sounded like anger, but he couldn't be sure until he saw her. A patch clear of tree's came into view below him. Cynder sat in the middle.

Relief flooded him as he descended and saw that she was okay. _At least physically_, he noted in the back if his mind. He landed lightly a few feet from where Cynder sat, head low, wings drooping.

"Cynder? Did he hurt you again?" he asked carefully.

Cynder looked up at him. "Arson?"

"Yeah, Cyn', it's me, I'm here for you. Are you okay?"

"No."

Arsons chest tightened. "What did he do to you?"

Cynder laughed once. "You mean what am _I_ doing to _him._"

Arson took careful note of the fact that there were no tears. The only emotion on her face was the pain in her eyes. A pain she was trying pitifully to cover. He sighed. How selfish could one dragon be? She was happy, and loved. Or, at least, she had been before he had ruined it all. Then he came barging in proclaiming his undying love to a claimed dragon and shattered it. What a mess. It had been wrong of him to make her choose. He should have peaked in and seen her with Spyro and considered the decision made.

"Cynder," he said softly. "Do you remember what it was like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what it was like when it was just you and I?"

"Of course I do," she muttered.

"Is that what you feel with him?"

"I'm not sure."

Arson made a face. "You don't know, or you don't want to admit?"

Cynder looked away. "That's not fair," she said in a mild tone.

Arson sighed. "I know, none of this is fair. I shouldn't have even come."

The sun was directly above them in the sky. The sun dappled the meadow they were in, rays of light shooting down and bending off the curve of Cynder's ebony scales, throwing rainbows into the earth around them. Beautiful. It could've been his…it _could _be his. But at what cost?

"Do you remember that night Cynder, when we first decided to do what we did?"

Cynder smiled crookedly. "When we decided to love each other?"

"Yes, that." Arson grinned. "And do you remember what we did?"

"We giggled like school hatchlings, and you tried to kiss me," her eyes brightened at the memory, her mind very far from her body. "But you were a terrible kisser back then, wet." She laughed once. A Pause. "But you got better, and then it was like breathing, like living, it was natural…" A sigh. "It isn't."

Arsons heart dropped. It isn't what? Isn't what she wants? "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with, and whose heart I am going to have to break.." She said evenly.

Arson frowned. "You don't have to do any heart breaking on my account. Like I said Cynder, I was wrong—"

Cynder shushed him and sighed. "What I had with Spyro was great. I loved him—I still do I think—and I don't want to hurt him. Which is why I think I don't want to leave him. But you don't run off with someone…when you love someone else." she said softly, brushing his paw with hers.

Arson nodded. "You're sure this is what _you_ want? No strings, no pressure?"

He could never forgive himself if she was doing this out of concern for him. She had an option, this wasn't a necessity, but Ancestors he wished it was.

"And if I chose other, what would happen?" she asked, shaking her head, her eyes narrow.

"I would let you. I want _you_ to be happy. I would always be around though, waiting for the idiot to mess up. I would always be waiting in the wings." he said. "But I'm done cutting you in half."

She nodded. "I've made up my mind. I know who I can't live without. Who I _won't_ live without."

Arson smiled, and pulled her chin up again. He kissed her gently.

"I love you."

--

Breaking her decision to Spyro was far less difficult than she had imagined. He had known, from the very moment he saw how they looked acted around each other that it was coming.

"I can't battle with fate," Spyro had said.

"You saved me, Spyro, I will always be grateful for that. You will always be my sun," Cynder had replied. "I won't forget you."

"I just want you to be happy, Cynder, but remember, I'll always be waiting in the wings, waiting for that one act of stupidity, and I'll be there."

Those words, so close to the ones someone else had said to her. "Thank you Spyro."

--

Cynder hugged Spyro for the final time, nodded to Arson, and left to move her things. Arson sat down silently beside Spyro.

"It's true you know."

"What is?" Spyro asked.

Arson frowned. "You never know what you've got 'till it's gone."

Spyro nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean," his voice was wistful. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, of course."

"I feel like dying, losing her. I don't want to go on, and yet, it's only been this way for a day. How did you…what did you do when…"

"When you took her from me?" Arson rolled one eye to look down at Spyro.

"Yeah, then."

Spyro saw the black and gold dragon beside him stiffen. "It was hell. I love her Spyro, and I'll do well by her, you needn't worry about that. I drifted through they days, always thinking about _her_, because I couldn't even think her name without crumpling. Then gradually, it became _she's gone_, and that was all I could think for a long time. _She's gone, she's gone_. It was a constant state of being in a daze. I hid it, I had to, being as it was back then. But then, my heart had been broken, and what happened on the outside, the small, barely noticeable change, was nothing compared to the way my heart grew back twisted and hard.

"You see, what Cynder and I had was forbidden. Our bond was stronger than ever because of that, and we were determined to see it through. Then you came along and everything got harder. Cynder was always away, gathering forces and finding new creatures to throw at you. I begged her to take another assignment, but she became obsessed with you, with destroying you. She was restless, different, cold. Then when you took her…I didn't know what to think except that she was dead, gone. Then news traveled through that you were taken by Gaul, and it was my assignment to get her back…"

"But I beat you there," Spyro finished.

"Yes. And it was different then. Chaos told me that you had changed her, that she might as well have taken Malefor down herself, but I didn't believe. And when I came here and saw her…she didn't even remember me, and I thought, _What could he have done to make her so happy? So perfectly content that she could forget me? _And, now I know." Arson sighed.

"Some things fall apart so others can fall into place," Spyro rejoined mildly.

Arson looked thoughtful. "True, but some things were never meant to be broken in the first place."

Spyro nodded. "Like I said, I can't battle with fate."


End file.
